PC:Gray (CrimsonFlameWielder)
RETIRED AT LEVEL 3 ---- Summary= Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= }} |-| Mini-Stats= Mini Stats for Combat Stats BGray/B - Hengeyokai Monk 1 Passive Perception 11, Passive Insight 11 AC 18, Fort 12, Reflex 17, Will 16 HP 27/27, Bloodied 11, Surge Value 5, Surges 7/7 Speed 7, Initiative +6 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color[] At-Will Powers: color=GreenBlistering Flourish/color, color=GreenSteel Wind/color, color=GreenDesert Wind Flurry of Blows/color, color=GreenNature's Mask/color Encounter Powers: [] color=redLight the Fire/color [] color=redSarifal's Blessing/color Daily Powers: [] color=DimGrayRisen Sun/color [] color=DimGraySupreme Flurry][] /sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Appearance Age: 110 Gender: Male Height: 5'4" Weight: 130 lbs Alignment: Lawful Good Physical Appearance Gray's human form is surprisingly human like. Very little gives away his status as a Hengeyokai except for the very slight pointedness of his wide ears. And differentiating between that and a half-elf would be even more difficult. He has a short, tight hairstyle of spiked, dark gray hair, and his skin is darkened from the many hours he spends in the sun. He wears loose-fitting clothing the color of dust beneath a simple rust-colored vest that leaves his well-toned arms exposed. Around his neck, on a hide string, hangs a ring of steel and obsidian. Dwarven runes that say "Fàsach Cruach Anail" circulate around the ring. Translated, the runes say "Desert Wind". Strips of cloth are tightly wrapped around Gray's wrists, hands, and ankles, protecting his hands keeping the cuffs of his pants out of his way, allowing for maneuverability (not to mention a snazzy billowed look to his pants). While Gray is in his animal form, he has the appearance of a tiny, dark grey fox. The top of it's head is covered with fur that sticks up ever so slightly slightly. Other than that small discrepancy, it would be difficult to tell that it was not a natural fox. Rarely used, and even more rarely seen, Gray has a hybrid form, which looks like a combination between his animal and human forms. He stands upright like a human in this form, but his head is in the shape of a fox (though it is a human-sized head). His entire body is covered in fur, and like in his animal form, he has a long bushy tail. Unlike his animal form, he has hands instead of paws, which allow him to grasp things. His feet are, however, elongated paws. 'Background' Gray was born 110 years ago. However, like others of his kind, the first 100 years of his life are a jumbled blur of images and feelings. All except for two things: A dwarf called Master Rain Shadow, and martial arts. His memories are so jumbled because the first century of his life, Gray was an animal. However, in the last 10 years, his friend and mentor, Master Rain Shadow has told him many things about his past, including how his mother (who was also an animal, a fox to be specific) came to him injured, bleeding, and pregnant. Sadly, he was unable to save his mother from death, but he was able to save her baby pup, whom he named Gray, after the species of fox that he was...or so he thought. At birth, Gray was amazingly self aware, able to stand after only minutes, and able to bark and yip in an intelligent confirmation that he understood what was being told to him within only a few hours. Master Rain Shadow knew then that Gray was special, but had no clue that he was a Hengeyokai. After Gray matured into an adult fox and then proceeded not to show signs of aging (even after living for more than 20 years), Master Rain shadow did some research and discovered what Gray really was. Master Rain Shadow was an unusual dwarf. Having discovered that his mind was more open (some would say unlocked) than other humanoids at a young age, he went to a monastic temple in eastern Allaria on the border of the Allarian wastelands, having heard that they specialized in training those whose minds and bodies were strong. And train he did! For over fifty years he trained under the tutelage of a human monk, who was nicknamed the Sun Fist, for he had mastered a form of psionic martial arts that harnessed the power and form of the blazing desert by transforming one's inner ki into elemental fire and wind, and then using his reservoir of psionic energy to project that energy at his opponents, increase his own maneuverability, or create protective barriers. Combining that with a rigorous training in the martial arts, he called his style "Desert Wind". This Desert Wind style was passed down from Master Sun Fist to Master Rain Shadow. After learning of Gray's race, Master Rain Shadow spent the next 80 years preparing for when Gray would become a humanoid...and become his disciple. However, once Gray had finally learned to transform himself into his human form, Master Rain Shadow was already 190 years old, and nearing the end of his life. He knew that he did not have much longer to live in this world, and did what he could to prepare his old and best friend, and new disciple. Teaching Gray by day and writing down his knowledge by night, Master Rain Shadow prepared for the day when he would have to leave his best friend and companion to fend for himself. He only regretted that he would not be alive to see Gray become a full master of the Desert Wind style. However, Gray learned very quickly, and in a matter of only 8 years, Gray had learned what it took him over 25. Sure, Gray wasn't exactly the studious research type, but he had an unearthly grace about him in whichever form he chose to show himself in. And the more physical martial forms appealed to him greatly. In the last few days of his life, Master Rain Shadow gave to Gray a memento of his training: an iron and onyx beard-ring etched with the words "Desert Wind" in dwarven runes, which he hung on a hide string and placed around Gray's neck (since he didn't have a beard). Quickly, Gray discovered that the onyx beard-ring had an innate power to it, and it helped him to channel psionic energy through the martial forms his master had taught him. After Master Rain Shadow's death, Gray was not sure what to do with himself. He didn't feel that he was capable of living a hermetic life in his master's home, and he still had yet to master the martial arts form he had inherited from his master and best friend. So he packed his few belongings (including the tomes his master had written for him) and he set out to explore the world. Two years later, Gray found himself standing on the docks of Daunton, having heard that there was a place called the Hanged Man where mercenaries and adventurers went to seek work. While Gray was perfectly capable of hunting for food, and had little need for money, what he really wanted to do was master his martial arts form. To do that, he would need to test himself, push himself, in as many trials by combat as he could. And if he could do the world some good at the same time, all the better! |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 80 lb *'Heavy Load:' 160 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 400 lb Wishlist * Amulet of Physical Resolve +1 (lvl 2; worth 520 gp) * Battle Harness Cloth Armor +1 (lvl 4; worth 840 gp) * Bracers of Brachiation (Heroic) (lvl 5; worth 1000 gp) |-| Tracking= Tracking 'Accomplishments' * Found Juliana in Arcadia and fended off a group of blue-skinned monsters. Discovered that an evil "witch" Soryth has Orlando, and now Gray will try to rescue Orlando with his new friends. * In a vision or a dream (he's not sure which), Gray met a beautiful Eladrin woman who asked Gray to become a protector of Arcadia. Treasure Found, Items Purchased, Items Sold, Items Used *Current Coinage: 524 gp **Starting Gold: 100 gp **Starting Equipment: -80 gp **Earned 504 Time gold in A Call For Lovers *Items Found: ** Magic Mighty Ki Focus given HERE (worth 360 gp). *Total Wealth earned: 964 gp in items and gold. XP * Total XP: 2396, bringing him to level 3!! ** 220 XP in A Call For Lovers ** 680 XP in A Call For Lovers ** 668 Time XP (July 4th through November 4th of 2012) in A Call For Lovers ** 410 XP in A Call For Lovers ** 418 Time XP (November 4th of 2012 through January 4th of 2013; given on first page HERE Retraining Retrained Explorer Theme for the Sarifal Feywarden Theme |-| Math= Math Attributes Attacks |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +2 racial bonus vs immobilize, restrain, and slow. (Elusive racial trait). +5 bonus to checks made when Gray uses the escape action (Disciple of Freedom feat). Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 7 Speed and Movement Speed: 7 (Race 7 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Hengeyokai (Fox) *Size: Medium *Speed: 7 squares *Vision: Low-light Vision *Languages: common, choice of one other *Skill bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth (Fox) *Animal Form: Gray is a Fox Hengeyokai, which grants him a +2 to stealth checks, and while in tiny fox form, a +2 to speed. *Elusive: Gray has a +2 racial bonus to checks made to escape a grab and to saving throws against effects that immobilize, restrain, or slow him. *Fey Origin: Gray is considered a fey creature. *Beast Nature: Gray is considered to be both a magical beast and a humanoid. *Shapechanger: Gray has the shapechanger subtype; he can alter his appearance. *Language of Beasts: While Gray is in tiny fox form or hybrid form, he can communicate with any natural or fey beasts that share his animal form, or a form that is closely related. In human form, he can understand theses beasts, but cannot directly communicate with them. He can communicate simple concepts and commands to such cretures, but they are under no compulsion to obey him, and their knowledge is restricted by their experience and mobility. Beasts he talks to are not necessarily friendly; Gray's DM may require skill checks to influence their attitude. *Nature's Mask: Gray has the Nature's Mask power. Class Features Monk *Monastic Tradition (Desert Wind): Gray has learned the Desert Wind tradition, which grants him use of the Desert Wind Flurry of Blows power. He also gains Mental Crucible, which gives him resist 5 fire. At lvl 11, it increases to resist 10 fire, and at lvl 21, it increases to resist 15 fire. If he already has fire resistance that is equal to or higher than this value, it increases by 2. *Unarmed Combatant: Gray can make unarmed attacks with much greater effectiveness than most combatants can. When Gray makes a weapon attack such as a melee basic attack, he can use the monk unarmed strike, which is a weapon in the unarmed weapon group. This weapon has the off-hand weapon property and a +3 proficiency bonus, and it deals 1d8 damage. Gray must have a hand free to use his monk unarmed strike, even if he is kicking, kneeing, elbowing, or head-butting a target. Also, his monk unarmed strike can benefit from a magic ki focus if you has one. *Unarmored Defense: While he is wearing cloth armor or no armor and isn’t using a shield, Gray gains a +2 bonus to AC. Character Background and Theme Background: Awakened Birth: Gray's birth was unremarkable. He was healthy and seemed normal. Master Rain Shadow, who helped Gray's mother give birth to baby Gray, quickly noticed that something was amiss. Gray's newborn eyes gleamed with awareness, the first sign that he possessed the intellect of a full-grown adult. He learned to stand and run within hours. He also learned to speak by the end of the day (only as an animal at first... but after he learned to shapeshift into a human form, he knew how to speak Allarian as well!). Although he was an animal for the first hundred years of his life, the moment that Gray was able to transform into his hybrid and human forms, he displayed himself as a prodigy in nearly every aspect of his masters training, including the ability to be exactly where he should be, and where his enemy would not think he was. Benefits: Bluff is a class skill for Gray. Theme: Sarifal Feywarden: Gray has seen the wonder and majesty that is Arcadia. Knowing that this is where his kind originally comes from, he had decided that it is truly worthy of being protected, as are its inhabitants (at least the good ones are...). Benefits: *Sarifal Feywarden Starting Feature: Gray gains the Sarifal's Blessing power. *Level 5 Feature: Gray gains a +2 power bonus to Nature checks. In addition, Gray masters the Spirit Fetch ritual. Once per day, he can use this ritual without expending components. *Level 10 Feature: Gray gains a +1 power bonus to Fortitude. Feats *Level 1: Superior Implement Training (Mighty ki focus): Gray can use the Mighty ki focus superior implement, which has the following properties: ** Empowered Crit: When you score a critical hit with an empowered crit implement, the attack deals 1d10 extra damage. This extra damage increases to 2d10 at lvl 11 and 3d10 at level 21. ** Unerring: You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against Reflex when attacking with an unerring implement. *Level 2: Disciple of Freedom: Gray gains a +5 bonus to any checks made as part of the escape action. In addition, if Gray is immobilized, slowed, or restrained by an effect that a save can end, he can make a saving throw against that effect at the start of his turn as well as at the end of his turn. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Dwarven Powers Powers Known *At-Will **Blistering Flourish (Monk 1) **Steel Wind (Monk 1) **Desert Wind Flurry of Blows (Monk Feature) **Nature's Mask (Hengeyokai Racial Feature) *Encounter **Light the Fire (Monk 1) **Sarifal's Blessing (Sarifal Feywarden Utility) *Daily **Risen Sun (Monk 1) |-| Approvals= Judge Comments Level 1 Approval From Any Reviewer Approved. r1 (first time I've seen one of these Hengeyokai guys) Senior Approval Everything looks good to me. Approved by Son of Meepo. |-| METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: